Que somos?
by Tham
Summary: Hermione está harta de Draco.. y piensa dejarle.. solo que algo se lo impide.. muy divertida! conversaciones y pensamientos.


Llegó a su casa y dejó las llaves en un cajón, después fue hacia el comedor e invocó una copa de vino con el líquido dentro

Llegó a su casa y dejó las llaves en un cajón, después fue hacia el comedor e invocó una copa de vino con el líquido dentro. Y se la llevó a los labios, estaba enfadada, furiosa con él y había tomado una decisión Draco Malfoy saldría de su vida.

Flash back

Una sala de reuniones, una chica de pelo rizado está exponiendo a unos muggles un tema de vital importancia para su negocio, y es que Hermione Granger tenía una empresa de abogados en ambos mundos, e iba ha hacer una fusión con otra muy importante. Estaba exponiendo sus ingresos cuando el aparato de las diapositivas dejó de funcionar y los hombres empezaban a impacientarse, así que un chico rubio al ver la escena sacó su varita y lo arregló, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la chica. Cuando los hombres lo vieron se quedaron en babia, pero antes de poder decir nada, les borró la mente. Hermione pudo proseguir con su charla sin ningún inconveniente más y acabó siendo un éxito.

Poco después.

Estás loco Draco?.. en que pensabas?? Podías haberlo arruinado!!- dijo enfadada

No iba arruinarlo y lo sabes Granger… no se por que te enfadas si te ha salido genial..- le sonrió seductoramente.

Eres un irresponsable.. por eso te pueden llevar a Ázkaban..

Pero si les he borrado la memoria.. que más da.. no se acordarán de nada..

No puedes sacar tu varita y lo sabes…. El caso es llevarme la contraria.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

No, el caso es, que hubieses hecho si no llego a repararlo… - dijo él con una ceja alzada.

Pues me sabía los números de memoria y los podría a ver anunciado sin más complicaciones..- dijo orgullosa

Sigues siendo la cerebrito de siempre.. – le alborotó el pelo, aún más si era posible.

Y tú, el mismo toca narices…- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Esta noche iré a cenar.. a las 10… - dijo acercándose a ella y rozando su nariz con la de ella.

Que quieres que haga para cenar?... pollo o cerdo?..

Mmm, pollo… - seguro que hace cerdo - prensó el chico.

Está bien… yo me voy ya a casa..

Lo sé.. luego nos vemos Granger…

Draco salió de su oficina y no le había besado, claro allí nadie se podía enterar de que estaban juntos… ¿ estaban juntos?

fin

Que eran?.. esa era la pregunta, no eran compañeros de trabajo, eran algo más.. pero tampoco amigos, ya que de hablar poco, o más bien nada, compañeros de piso??.. ni hablar… él tenía el suyo ( aun que siempre durmiera en casa de Hermione) y un amigo con derecho a roce??... no! No eran amigos.. aun que si que había roce… y novios?.. no, él no le había pedido en ningún momento que fueran novios. Así que ya estaba harta, de él y de su " relación" o como se le quiera llamar a eso, y decidió que haría pollo para cenar.

Llamó a la puerta y Hermione con magia le abrió, eran las 11 y sabía que se iba a enfadar, pero aguantaría la bronca, aun que le sorprendió lo que vio, normalmente estaría apoyada en el sillón con una sonrisa falsa y nada más verle le empezaría a gritar, pero no, estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo un libro apaciblemente, y cuando le vio solo le dijo " hola, ahí tienes la cena", pero su vena no le fallaba, esa que se hinchaba cuando estaba enfadada, así que se propuso enfadarla más, se descalzó en la puerta y fue andando descalzo y dejando marcas en el suelo ( que él sabía que había limpiado nada más llegar), pero ella seguía sin decir nada, extrañado dejó la chaqueta de cualquier manera en el sofá, ( chaqueta planchada por ella esa misma mañana) pero ella seguía sin decir nada, se dirigió a la cocina y había pollo para cenar.. ( ¿pollo?, cuando le preguntaba que hacer de cena hacía lo contrario, era un ritual) y estaba helado el pollo, más helado que Draco, se lo comió depie en el banco de la cocina mirándola, y le había visto y aún así no le decía que comiera en una mesa como las personas normales; comentó que estaba frío esperando un ( que esperabas?, te esperaba a las 10 no a las 11) pero esa frase no llegó, simplemente levantó los hombros y siguió con el libro. Harto de la situación se sentó en el sofá dejando los platos sucios donde había acabado de cenar. ( esperaba un no tienes manos? Crees que soy tu criada? ) pero nada, Hermione estaba enferma, pensó. La miró fijamente intentando leer sus pensamientos.

Si que es serio "lo nuestro" que no tiene llaves de casa, y encima llega a las 11! Es un irresponsable, se piensa que soy su criada, pero que más da?, si no somos nada para que importarle la hora que llegue no?... y ahora se quita las zapatillas, idiota! Que no ves que he fregado el suelo esta tarde?, pero no te enfades Hermy, total le vas a dejar, no te enfades. Bien, ahora camina y que hace? No dobles así la chaqueta imbécil! Que te la he planchado esta mañana! Claro, no se fija en los detalles, para que? Si no somos nada… y ahora a comer en el banco?? Para que tengo mesas entonces?? Dios, le odio y lo peor es que no se da cuenta de que me molesta y mucho!! Y ahora el cerdo deja los cubiertos sucios en el banco, que no tiene manos??. Espero que se vaya a lavar los dientes, así verá que no hay cepillo de dientes y cuando pregunte donde está, le diré que se vaya de aquí. Eso es… le dejo.. ( no dejo nada en verdad, por que no somos nada)

No me hace caso no?... pues se va a enterar. Draco se acercaba a ella con las manos sucias y es que no hay cosa que le de más rabia a Hermione Granger que ,que le toquen el pelo y más con las manos sucias y eso hizo Draco, pero ella seguía sin decir nada de nada, así que la besó en los labios sin haberse lavado los dientes ( cosa que Hermione también odia) pero ella seguía ahí sin hacer nada.

Que se piensa que hace eh? Que no me toque el pelo con esas repugnantes manos sucias de pollo dios mío! Sálvame! Y ahora que! No, no un beso no, tienes un trozo de pollo entre los dientes por favor! Que asco! ( pero claro el no se da cuenta, por que aunque se lo diga 1001 veces nunca se va a enterar, por que no somos nada).

Me vas a decir que te pasa?..- preguntó ya harto.

A mi no me pasa nada…- dijo tranquilamente.

Como que no?...- dijo él confundido.

Que te hace pensar que pasa algo eh?... – dijo mientras seguía con el libro, el cual solo miraba, no leía.

A, no se.. por ejemplo..he quedado contigo a las 10 y he llegado a las 11 y ni siquiera me has gritado… luego me descalzo manchando tu espléndido suelo recién fregado y no dices nada, sigo con la chaqueta planchada por ti esta mañana, está hecha un ovillo pero tú callada, y luego si no te has dado cuenta no he cenado en una de tus mesas no! He cenado en el banco! Y lo he dejado todo por medio! además has hecho pollo para cenar, y yo te había dicho que hicieras pollo, cosa que no entiendo ya que cada vez que te digo A haces B… además te he tocado el pelo con las manos sucias y te he besado sin haberme lavado los dientes… no se que más hacer para que explotes de una vez…. – dijo levantándose.

Como??.. – Hermione se quedó de piedra, había hecho todo eso por que sabía que le enfadaba?..

No esperes que te lo repita otra vez Granger… me voy a lavar los dientes y luego a mi casa… - entró en el baño y Hermione aún seguía procesando esas palabras en su cabeza- y el cepillo de dientes?... – preguntó molesto.

Está en la maleta… - respondió con un hilo de voz, el que le quedaba después de la impresión.

En que maleta?... – volvió a preguntar estrañado.

Te he hecho la maleta, por que no quiero verte más por aquí Draco, a menos que sepamos lo que somos…- dijo con decisión.

No te entiendo… así que todo esto es por que me dejas no?... está bien cogeré la maleta y me iré… - dijo serio mirándola y aunque tenía ganas de llorar no lo hizo.

Te dejo?... no se que dejo… si no somos nada!!..- gritó Hermione.

A no?... pues yo pensaba que si! – dijo enrojecido de la rabia.

A sí? Que son dos personas que se acuestan juntas de vez en cuando?... nada!

No, la pregunta es: que son dos personas que llevan 3 años durmiendo juntos y no teniendo otras parejas?... yo creo que somos algo más no?... – dijo él mientras dejaba la maleta que tenía en la mano, ya que Hermione la había hecho aparecer.

Que quieres que seamos si solo nos acostamos? Novios?...- preguntó ella dolida.

Algo así!

Draco nunca me has pedido que sea tu novia!- dijo ella más relajada.

Granger nunca me has pedido que sea tu novio! – dijo él sonriendo, pero solo un poco.

El chico lo pide… además ni siquiera tienes llaves de mi casa y nunca amaneces a mi lado, siempre te vas antes… solo tienes cuatro trastos aquí… - dijo ella.

Si?.. solo tengo todo lo necesario para asearme, el ordenador portátil, informes del trabajo, ropa y zapatos, una foto de mi familia, además no quiero llaves por que siempre se me pierden y lo sabes… y no es necesario que lo pida el chico… estás chapada a la antigua Granger… - dijo triunfante.

Te odio!! Sal de mi casa ahora mismo! – dijo gritando.

No me echas! Me voy por que quiero te enteras?? Y no quiero que me llames ni nada cuando ningún chico te de lo que te doy yo… - dijo gritando. - estúpida.. – susurró, pero el susurro llegó a sus oídos.

Estúpida??.. si lo soy! Soy estúpida por haber sido la única persona de todo el mundo en creer que no eras mortífago aunque llevases la marca, la estúpida que te dio trabajo y con la cual estás ganando una pasta, la estúpida que te abrió las puertas de su casa, la estúpida que te metió en su cama, si yo soy una estúpida por querer algo más que sexo con Draco Malfoy, pero tú sigues siendo el mismo hurón oxigenado y arrogante del colegio.. que además se va YA de mi casa! Largooo!

Te advierto Granger…- dijo serio.

No me adviertas y lárgate por favor.. – su tono había cambiado, ya no era amenazante, ahora era suplicante.

Draco cogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y levantando los dedos empezó a contar 1..2…3…4….5 Din Don… ( din don es el timbre xD)

Que quieres Malfoy? – preguntó con una ceja en alto.

La chaqueta se me había olvidado…- dijo aún rojo de rabia.

Toma… y no vuelvas eh.. – Hermione sonrió pero Draco no la vio.

Se colocó de nuevo en la puerta y volvió a contar 1..2…3…4…5 Din Don…

Ahora que?..- le miró inquisitiva aguantándose la risa.

Me dejas lavarme los dientes?, es que Granger.. me da asco ir así por la calle.. y… - pero no pudo acabar, ya que Hermione le empujó a la puerta.

Adiós Malfoy… - dijo cerrándole la puerta.

Nuevamente contó 1…2…3 Din Don…. 4….. 5….6….7… Hermione abrió finalmente sorprendida.. siempre eran 5 segundos.. no 3.

Escúchame, me quedo hoy y ya.. mañana vuelvo.. es que.. resulta que no me he traído el coche, no te quedan polvos flu.. e irme andando… - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Pasa..

Hermione le miró, siempre que discutían hacía lo mismo, pero nunca le había pedido quedarse a dormir.

Granger.. mira yo… no se.. como decírtelo.. toma. – le dio un paquete pequeño, Hermione le miró asustada y abrió la caja, en la cual había un anillo.

No entiendo por que…

Este es el por que he llegado tarde… tenía que ir a casa de Blaise a recogerlo y sabes que vive lejos… y bueno por eso me he retrasado.- a Draco le dolía dar explicaciones, nunca lo había echo, pero si quería salvar esa "relación" tenía que hacerlo.

Por que el anillo?... – preguntó Hermione impresionada.

Hoy hace 3 años exactamente que me enamoré de ti… - Hermione se calló, y cayó en picado, como que?.. no entendía nada…

Por que hoy?...

Por que hace 3 años, fue la primera vez que te hable, como a una chica normal en Hogwarts… ya se que tu fecha es cuando nos besamos por primera vez… dentro de unos meses, pero para mí la importante es esta, por que hace 3 años que me enamoré de tu sonrisa… - Hermione se puso el anillo y saltó encima de Draco y lo besó.

Por que no me lo has dado antes?

Por que sabía que te pasaba algo, pero con el dinero que me ha costado no iba a tirarlo con otra, además no te acostumbres a estas cosas… que me has pillado… romántico hoy, pero solo hoy!- dijo serio.

Lo se Draco… - dijo ella divertida.

Sabes una cosa?... – dijo él

Dime..- dijo de una forma tierna.. esperando algo así como un te quiero…

Que pesas.. así que Granger, bájate antes de que haga un agujero en el suelo… - recibió una mala cara por parte de Hermione, pero al bajarse él se acercó a su oído y le susurró. – otra cosa Granger… te quiero… - dentro de Hermione celebraban una fiesta, era una de las 5 o 6 veces que Draco le decía esas dos palabras.

Bueno, esto que significa?.. que eres mi novio?, que te vienes a vivir aquí?, que nos casamos?... – preguntó emocionada mientras daba saltos de alegría.

Eh, bonita.. para el carro… esto significa que te quiero… y que estoy a gusto contigo, si quieres llamarle "novios" vale, pero no empieces con los casamientos y todo eso… vale?..

Si… cariño! Jajaja – le abrazó nuevamente, pero un abrazo tan fuerte que el chico casi se ahoga, se sentía feliz por tener al chico al que quería como su novio.

Y bueno, ahora que somos novios.. – dijo entre besos. – y mañana no trabajamos… - le volvió a besar… - vamos a celebrarlo no?.

Si… vamos a celebrarlo… pero una cosa…- dijo ella.

Dime..

Tienes el coche?..- preguntó.

Quieres hacerlo en el coche teniendo una cama?.- dijo confuso.

Idiota… no, tu has dicho que has ido a casa de Blaise y …- dijo seria.

Si, lo tengo!

Y por que me mientes?...- dijo molesta.

Sabes que siempre te pongo excusas… Granger… - Draco le empezó a besar de nuevo, pero Hermione se separó.

Draco..

Dime.. – dijo un poco molesto! Por que no se callaba?

Por que no me llamas Hermione?...- preguntó ella triste, él bufó.. por esa pregunta paraba?

Por que solo yo te llamo Granger… y si alguno más te llama así me lo dices..

Pero en el trabajo..

En el trabajo te llaman señorita Granger..- Draco comenzó de nuevo a besarla.

Esta bien… por cierto…

si te llamo Hermione te callas??

Draco! Eres un poco borde..

No, solo es que intento besar durante más de 3 segundos a mi novia..

Me has dicho novia!!

Bueno, como sea Granger, que querías?

Nada, solo que te quiero.

Draco comenzó a besarla y aunque Hermione quiso cortar el beso otra vez no la dejó, así pues la puerta se quedó abierta mientras ellos iban a demostrarse su amor a la habitación de Hermione, ¿alguien se imagina a Draco pidiéndole matrimonio a su… "novia"?


End file.
